Six Flags
by HalfDapperHero
Summary: No idea how to categorize this. What happens when Darren Criss meets Sam  Evarren  at Six Flags? Could this be the girl of his dreams? One shot.


_Hi guys it's Kiers._

_So Evarren on Tumblr met Darren, and she's a lovely girl and it was three a.m. so I wrote her a fic. I might do this for other people if I ever get bored XD_

Darren was speechless. It wasn't often that he found himself at a loss for words with his extensive vocabulary, but right now he was. The girl before him stood eye to eye, dressed smartly in a deep magenta shirt paired neatly with a patterned skirt, her chestnut hair flowing to her waist. Her eyes met his and he couldn't tear his away.

"Hey." He wanted to say something, something charming and complimentary. But the words that came to mine were too mundane for something as extraordinary as her. Beautiful, stunning, magnificent… the word that escaped his lips like a prayer was merely two syllables, but all he could manage. "… Gorgeous."

The way her eyes lit up in response gave Darren a mission; the way her hesitant smile grew gave Darren butterflies to his stomach and forced his heart to beat a tattoo against his chest. He decided then and there he would do nearly anything to have her smile like that again, to have her look at him like that.

He reached out to take her hand, as he'd done to so many other fans that evening, but this time it was different. The electric shock her touch gave him set his body aflame and he couldn't tell if she was the one shaking, or if it was him. The handshake wasn't working well.

Her lips pursed slightly and she glanced away before looking back up, her hesitant smile growing a little bolder. "Can I hug you?" Darren's heart beat faster, so fast that he felt he might have some type of attack soon. There was a roaring in his ears like waves crashing rocky shores and he wasn't even sure if he'd heard right. Searching her eyes out with his, he stared right openly at her, feeling as if her own deep brown orbs fell straight to his soul.

The silence between them grew, and he realized he hadn't responded. "Oh! Yeah!" He replied with a slight, wild voice. "Of course you can." Darren had never expected that he would want to touch someone this badly, that he would ever need to know how someone felt in his arms. But he needed to know for this girl.

The girl's arms wrapped around him, slender and light it was almost like embracing light. Darren forgot to breathe in that moment as he felt her body next to his, felt her heart beating erratically against his. She was nervous too? Holding on for a little longer than necessary, Darren breathed in the soft floral scent of her hair, let the hairs brush his cheek delicately. This moment was so surreal and perfect he wanted time to stop so he could capture it, so he could save it in his pocket for later.

As they pulled apart, she bit her lip and held up a notebook he had not noticed earlier. Darren was confused for a moment, but then he realized she wanted his autograph. His heart fell a couple beats as he realized that maybe she didn't feel the same spark that he was feeling right now.

"Oh you want an autograph." He tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"Umm no actually. I'm Sam and this is for my friend Gina. Could you write 'Baby you're not alone'? She wants to get it tattooed." Her voice was small but fast, punching out the words eagerly, almost even fearfully. "It's going to be on her body for the rest of her life, just saying."

Darren grinned widely. It was more than just an autograph, that's why she was afraid. He meant so much to her friend, and hopefully by default her; that his handwriting was going to be on someone's _body_. This was one of those moments where the past eight months flashed before him like he was dying or something, or being reborn. All he knew was he'd give up those eight months for eight minutes with Sam.

"Well you better spell-check to make sure I get it right. I have a habit of spelling things wrong," he joked lightly, trying to bring attention to his fantastic wit and intelligence and….he groaned inwardly. Now she would think he hadn't passed fifth grade.

"You could write it more than once," Sam suggested, grinning up at Darren. His stomach fell to his knees in response. "Then she'd have choices too!" She laughed a little and Darren was gone. This girl had him and she didn't even know it.

Words again refused to formulate so he just nodded, taking the paper and hastily scribbling it out, then going for a little variation on the second, even tossing in a smiley. With shaking hands he gave it back to Sam, their fingertips brushing. Darren had to stop himself from grabbing her hand and kissing the tips.

One of the guards called out that they should speed things up, and suddenly Darren was worried. _Remember what Chris told you_, Darren murmured internally. _Act natural, laugh a lot, and touch them. That's how you let a girl know you like her. _He ran a hand over the light stubble on his chin, glancing back to see Sam looking straight at him. Grinning goofily in response, he swung his arm around her for the photo.

"Ah you're warm," he told her awkwardly, and she laughed in response, though somewhat distantly. Darren wanted to smack himself, but he just held her close at the cameras flashing, imprinting this moment for ever. This moment where he'd had the privy to touch the most beautiful girl he'd ever set his eyes on. Giving her shoulder a light squeeze, he reluctantly pulled away. He'd taken too much time with her already; the other fans were getting restless.

Wisps of Sam's red brown hair clung to her lightly tanned cheekbones, and he followed the line to her graceful collarbone, then back up to her mouth. Gorgeous had not done her justice. "Bye," she mouthed to him, and then she was gone. Sam grabbed her purse from the waiting guard and popped a little wave as she skated off down the hall to wait for his concert.

Darren had to be told by the guard that the next fan was waiting. He sighed, smiling at the new fan but already thinking of ways he could gain Sam's attention during his show.

His concert was fantastic, and even he knew it. Darren had a habit of being silly onstage and forgetting lyrics and sweating, but he was forever thankful to his fans because they encouraged such behavior. All his fans wanted from him was for him to be himself. So for his fans, the reason he was here at all, he did his best. Nerdy comments, large words, ridiculous amounts of sweat and random songs came forth from him, in a tired wave of love he felt toward everyone there at his concert.

But in the back of his mind, one fan in particular stood out sharply among the blurry faces. Sam's. Was it her eyes and how bright they were, her hair and how soft and shiny it was, her face or her smile or… Darren didn't know, and he refused to try to fathom what it was. Throughout his entire performance he could not, and did not, look away. He locked eyes with Sam and she stared back and he felt that possibly their hearts beat as one, in a rhythm that only they could feel. The night ended with this exact thought:

It was like they'd known each other forever and he was sure she had felt it too.

Everything went downhill after that. Darren wanted to see her again, talk to her, give her another hug or exchange phone numbers. But the massive amount of fans kept rising about again. A word here, a hand there, an autograph please? It was all too much and so overwhelming that he only found Sam when he knew she was gone; he didn't feel her there anymore. And he wished that wasn't true.

Six hours and thirty two minutes since the most amazing girl Darren had ever met had slipped through his fingers, and he was sitting on his couch in boxers, scrolling through a website. Tumblr had to have the biggest fanbase for him and Chris ever, and he was constantly trolling around on it, trying to see if his fans were pleased or what they wanted. That's when he came across it.

In the picture he was grinning widely, and she looked really nervous, but it was a picture of him and Sam. Together. From hours ago. Nearly hyperventilating, Darren clicked on the photo, linking him back to the source of a URL named Evarren. He stopped breathing.

_It was her._

"I only talked to her for two seconds," he told himself, scolded himself really. "You don't know someone's your soul mate in two seconds." But as he read her post about her day, about meeting him, he found himself smiling with no will to stop, felt his mouth spilling out the name, "Sam," again and again. Because he knew she'd felt the same way, she'd felt that something. Closing his laptop, Darren pushed it away and pulled his socked feet up onto his cough, tucking them beneath a cushion for extra warmth.

He'd met her. He'd lost her. He'd found her again. If they were meant to be, then he was sure he'd see her in person again.

Darren couldn't wait until he did.


End file.
